As visual interfaces continually evolve for display of information, touch input, etc., users are demanding more flexible ergonomic systems to support such interfaces. For example, consider a monitor that can display information as well as optionally operate as a touch screen keyboard, drafting table, etc. At times, a user may desire an ergonomic configuration better suited to visualization of information while, at other times, a user may desire an ergonomic configuration better suited to touch input. As described herein, various stand assemblies can provide for flexible ergonomics.